Original Sin
by amburnikole
Summary: Hermione has left Ron,Lucius is her boss at the ministry,and he vows to help her become herself again.He never planned on falling for her along the way.Inspired by an Elton john song of the same title.All chapters are titled/inspired by a different song.
1. Beginning is the End is the Beginning

Original Sin

By amburnikole

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas….alas everything Harry Potter belongs to JKR

When Hermione opened her eyes, she felt the tears immediately flow down her cheeks to the silky sheets beneath her. Her heart ached when she thought of Ron, but she knew the pain would only be temporary. It had been her choice, after all, to leave him. Loving him wasn't the problem. She loved him, she loved their children, but she could not longer pretend that she was happy. He was so wonderful the first few years, but then he started to change. He began to resent her and her talents, her job, even her existence. He tried to keep her home, to run her life, and crush her dreams. She couldn't shut herself away from the world, and she could no longer be suppressed and smothered into the horrible existence that Ron called home.

He hounded her for days afterwards, begging her to reconsider, and refusing to sign the divorce papers. She was stone-faced and refused to give into his apologies and pleadings, and by the end of the month she was Ms. Hermione Granger once more. Surprisingly enough, things at her office in the ministry were relatively back to normal after all the hype. She had not received any ill wishes from her boss, whom she was sure wouldn't hesitate in getting his two cents in with some snide comment. Lucius Malfoy had been blissfully silent through the storm of press and hate mail she received. In fact, he had been almost helpful at times. He helped her burn most of the letters she received, turned away reporters, and even hit one photographer over the head with his cane. After all, they were trying to work and even the smallest distractions could cause something to go wrong when trying to break curses on dark artifacts.

She sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. A glance at the clock told her she was due to get up in a half hour for work. Resigned, she pulled herself up to start her routine.

An hour later had her standing behind her desk at the pile of files to be done for the day.

"ah….an early bird today Ms. Granger."

She smiled and looked up.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep. You're here early as well."

The platinum blonde smirked.

"Yes well, I had my own sleep troubles. Shall I order us some breakfast and we can start once we are finished?"

"That would be wonderful' she replied, taking in the almost unnoticeable circles under the wizard's eyes along with his slower gait.

"Mr. Malfoy…maybe it would do us some good to get some air. Would you be agreeable to going out for breakfast?"

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Very well. Let's get moving so we can get back. There is a particularly nasty looking curse on a ring brought in last month that I want to get started on."

She rolled her eyes at his retreating back, but smiled as she noticed the almost imperceptible spring in his step that wasn't there before.

They had not been to the Scarlet Rose in some time, but they had one of the best English breakfasts in the city as far as Hermione was concerned. It was a small pub, but the atmosphere was warm and the people were warmer.

"Ah Hermione! Lucius! Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Hello Archie. Too long my friend." Replied Lucius.

"Your table is open, I'll place an order for the usual eh?"

"Yes please Archie" Hermione replied.

They moved to sit in the booth by the last window towards the back.

"So tell me about this ring we're going to tackle."

Lucius smiled.

"Is was an estate piece leftover from the Lestranges' possessions. It is a magnificent ruby set in platinum, but the dark magic it gives off is almost tangible."

"Hmm…sounds like it will be a fun one."

He chuckled and Hermione laughed, both remembering the last Lestrange piece they had broken the curses on. It had been a hand mirror and Hermione's hair was pitch black for two days after one of the curses caught her.

Hermione turned her head towards the bar to smile at Archie when she gasped loudly.

Lucius looked over to see what was going on.

"RON!?"

There was her ex-husband walking in with Lavender Brown fawning all over him. At his name, his head whipped around.

"Herms?"  
She scrambled from the booth and over to the pair.

"What is this about?"

"Um, well…you see.."

"We're seeing each other Ms. Granger" Lavender spoke sweetly, emphasizing the Ms more than necessary.

Hermione stammered for a moment, trying to hide the hurt that she felt.

"Already moved on then have you? That didn't take long at all."

"Well it looks like you have too. I mean you're here with some bloke….wait is that Lucius Malfoy? You're here with HIM?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He is my boss Ronald, or don't you remember that? Maybe if you had paid attention more…"

"Here now Hermione that's enough…you don't want me anymore so I'm seeing someone who does. I refuse explain myself to you. You aren't my wife anymore. Please excuse us. Catch you later Archie." And they turned and left.

Hermione stood there trying to calm herself and was failing miserably. Her heart was racing, she was fighting off hyperventilation and tears, and her heart ached again. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over into the cool grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He looked at her with something in his eyes she couldn't put her finger on. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He looked away from her then and Hermione noticed his hand was still warm on her shoulder. He looked at her again for a moment before sliding the hand from her and moving away stopping only a moment to look back.

"Our breakfast is ready Hermione." Was all he said before reclaiming his seat.

Hermione placed her hand over where his had been for a moment before reclaiming her place as well. As she ate she contemplated how those five words had calmed her in an instant. Words of comfort would have opened the floodgates and somehow he knew not to use them. They were ordinary words, spoken from a not so ordinary man and they seemed to bring her back to herself and she was grateful. And he had called her Hermione.


	2. They

Lucius Malfoy knew he was not well known for his good deeds

Lucius Malfoy knew he was not well known for his good deeds. It was no surprise to himself that Hermione Granger had been surprised he had not exploited her misfortunes and used them to ruin her life further. He was actually rather surprised himself. When he had first begun working with her, he tried to make every waking moment of her life difficult. In fact, he knew she had hated him with every fiber of her being. But, he could remember the exact day that he softened towards her. He had not meant for it to happen, but he simply couldn't take the sight of her crying. The Weasley had just started his campaign to get Hermione to stay home. He guilt tripped her every chance he could, even going as far as to send her pictures of their children taking their first steps and speaking their first words. He told her she was a bad mom for missing it all.

"Ms Granger, are you alright?" he had asked her softly as he bent over her bowed head on her desk. He took in her softly shaking shoulder and knew the answer to the question before she spoke.

"I'm fine." She lied swiftly, wiping at her face.

"Hmm… I can see that. Id hate to see what you look like when you're upset about something then." He finished with a soft smile and delighted in the small tug at the corner of her lips he received in return.

"What I can say, is you are an intelligent woman doing her best with what she has and trying to follow her dreams. Your children will not stop loving you because you missed a few steps or a few words, no matter what some might want you to believe. From what I have seen, you are a great mother and let no one convince you of anything different."

He turned away from her and strolled back to his desk casually.

From that moment on he felt no desire to cause her more hurt than she already had others causing for her.

He mused a few moments more on things past before glancing over at his protégée, checking her progress on the Lestrange ring.

He noticed now how relaxed she was here, even in such a potentially dangerous setting, versus her tense appearances earlier at the pub for breakfast. Leave it to Weasley to ruin her mood for the day. She had cheered some, but was still very quiet and to herself.

He sighed and thought over his own current situation. Narcissa was waiting for him to sign their papers. She had already moved out her things and was living in France. A part of him felt deliriously happy at being his own man again. They had been an arranged marriage to further the Malfoy line and had not really loved each other, but over time one does for some sort of attachment to where it did sting a little at the corner of his heart. And yet, he couldn't fall asleep at night. He couldn't figure out what it was exactly keeping him awake. He wasn't pining for her and he didn't miss her. He sighed in frustration while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you need, you can go and I'll close up here." Hermione offered

He looked over to see her putting things away.

"I'm fine." He spoke softly.

"What was it you said to me? Ah, then I'd hate to see what you look like when you're upset." She said with a grin.

He smiled brightly.

"Really I'll be fine."

She took the seat in front of his desk.

"Does it have something to do with why you aren't sleeping?"

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Today isn't the first day for you to come in looking tired and drained."

He sighed again and rubbed his brow.

"Observant aren't you? Yes I have been having trouble sleeping."

"It's Narcissa isn't it?"

He looked at her in shock.

"How did you..."

"Draco may have mentioned something in passing..."

"Yes well…it has a little to do with that, but mostly I'm not sure what is keeping me from being able to sleep. Narcissa and I were never truly in love so I am not pining over losing her to some French boy-toy, but it does smart a little."

"I'm sure the pain will pass in time. That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Ah yes about that. You'll be delighted to know that I've decided to take you under my wing."  
It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Under your wing?"

"Yes. I want my old partner back. You've let this boy take your spirit. You're much to quiet and used to be supremely annoying."  
"Are you saying that you like me better annoying?"

"Anything is better than this lifeless shell you have retreated into. The silence in here is deafening."

"Why Mr. Malfoy I never knew you cared." She said with a smirk

"You can call me Lucius you know Hermione. We've only worked together for 3 years."

"Well, Lucius, what will taking me under your wing consist of."

"Hm..I believe a makeover is in order first. A fresh look will definitely be a start, then finding you a suitable suitor, followed by many thanks from you."

" I see and how shall we find this suitable suitor?"

"We'll just have to get you out more, get you to be more sociable. One is bound to turn up. You aren't dead Hermione, just divorced. You've let yourself go a bit, but I can fix that. They'll be drooling over you before we are done."

"Hmm….who knew you were such a romantic Lucius. And here I used to be afraid you'd find ways to hurt me and call me mudblood. You know make life hell and here you are trying to fix it."

"My dear I seek to profit from this as much as you. With you happy again we can get twice the work done and while we are getting you sociable I'll be networking. We'll both win." He said with a smile.

"Well how can a girl say no to shameless praise and free goodies?"

"She can't. We'll start tomorrow then. Meet me at our pub and Ill apparate us from there where we need to go."

"Alright. What time?"

"8 am."

"So early?"

"We've got a lot of work to do."

She glared at him.

"Oh not with you silly woman. There are just a lot of aspects to cover. "

"Mm hmm….alright Ill be there at 8.

She put on her coat and walked to the door.

"It's a wonder that you are such a good friend to me you know, after everything when I was in school."

He waved her away.

"Times change." Was his reply

"And people too. Sign the papers Lucius. One less thing to stress over. The world wont end when you do, I can promise you that.".

And with a small smile she stepped out into the corridor and then into the night.

Lucius pulled a manila envelope from his top desk drawer and grabbed his quill.

He unfolded the parchments and drew his fingers over the words one last time before marking the page in his beautiful scrawl, adding a little extra flare to the L and the M. He put his quill down and sighed heavily, feeling as if a weight had lifted.

He later watched the owl carry it away from the tall windows of his room at the manor into the moonlit night.

He looked at his empty bed and realized it was not that she had divorced him, but that she was simply gone. There was no other warmth in his house now but the occasional house elf.

Lucius Malfoy afraid to be alone?

_Presposterous_, he told himself as he lay down onto his black satin sheets.

But as the night grew longer, the master of the manor was still awake in his chambers staring at the spot where his wife once laid.


	3. Simply Irresistible

8 am had Hermione standing in front of the Scarlet Rose

"Alright Molly, they're sound asleep. I should be by on Sunday to spend some time with them before Ron comes to pick them up for his month. Of course I'm sure I'll be over a few days here and there to see them, but I really want to give Ron his time with them you know."

"Of course Hermione dear. Don't you worry about a thing. We're going to have a wonderful time with them."

"Alright, goodnight Molly. I'm heading home then. If you need me, owl me or floo me ok?"

Molly simply smiled and nodded.

8 am had Hermione standing in front of the Scarlet Rose wondering just what she was really doing. Her boss was a vastly different person than she ever thought him to be, but was she really about to let him make her over? She chuckled in spite of herself. Who would have thought that I'd be standing here waiting for Lucius Malfoy, ex-deatheater, to take me on a shopping spree? They would have carted me off to St. Mungos is we were still back at Hogwarts.

She heard the click of his cane before she saw him. He did look rather impressive in his deep blue slacks, blue and gold brocade vest, crisp white button down, matching blue ascot with his Golden M pin in the middle, topped off by his sapphire blue jacket with tails. He always seemed to be something straight out of an old English novel. His platinum hair was tied back gently with a blue silk ribbon and he smiled at her as he came up the walk.

"Ah Hermione, prompt as ever I see."

"You wouldn't expect anything else would you?"

"No of course not. Now let's be on our way. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"No offense Lucius, but I don't want to end up looking like some pureblooded stiff from your galas when we are done."

He chuckled.

"Of course not. You're worth twenty of those harlots any day and you definitely need a look that screams warmth and passion. Those women exude cold and unfeeling indifference. All they want in life is a higher station and more money. They care nothing for the heart. You could never be like them. Anyway, come along."

"Where are we going?" she asked, catching up to him and setting into his stride.

"To the Westminster Tube station."

"We are taking the tube?"

He stopped at looked at her.  
"Isn't that normally how one gets around London?"

"Well yes... I just assumed that you..."

"That I take hired cars and apparate everywhere?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Well, shows what you know then doesn't it? We'll be taking the circle line to South Kensington then getting on the Piccadilly line to Knightsbridge. Come along and keep close. The trains can be quite busy at this hour."

She scurried next to him to keep up.

On the train, she contemplated where they could be going when it hit her.

"Are we going to Harrods?"  
He cocked his head at her.

"Yes we are, is that alright?"

Oh yes, of course. But um, they don't open until 10 am."

He smirked.

"By appointment, they are open whenever the customer wants. They know I spend lots of money so the store will be at our command my dear. Clarice is my personal shopper and she will be attending to us, along with her team if need be."

"Oh please don't be spending ungodly amounts of money on me Lucius. I don't need..."

He placed his hand up.

"Hush. I will spend whatever money I want to spend and you will love every minute of it. It's only money and I have more than plenty. Sometimes you need to let people spoil you Hermione."

"I suppose…only if we can stop at Fortnum and Mason if there is time when we are done."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I want to get a fruitcake for Molly and theirs are simply divine."

"I'm sure we can fit it in."

"Good."

"_Knightsbridge Station. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform."_

"Here we are." He pulled her away from the crowd to an older unused exit.

"Hold onto my arm" he spoke before apparating with a crack.

When she looked around she saw they were on the bottom floor by the Diana and Dodi Fayed memorial.

"Now you choose to apparate?"

He shrugged.

"I like a good entrance, what can I say? Clarice is a witch so it will be no surprise for her that we didn't walk through the front doors."

"Ah I see."

"Well, we are starting your day at the Urban Retreat. It's on the fifth floor; would you rather take the escalator or the elevator?"

"Hmm…elevator would be quicker. Let's do that."

"Elevator it is then. After you my dear."

She led the way to the elevator and they took it to the fifth floor. The bright white of the beauty section met them, along with a petite blonde wearing a gold nametag with the name Clarice on it.

"Good morning. You must be Ms. Granger. I'm Clarice and I will take care of anything you need today."

"Pleasure to meet you Clarice."

"The pleasure is mine madam. Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded in recognition.

"I think we should start with the hair Clarice and we'll move on from there. It is a rather wild mane and might take the most time." He said with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him a moment before being rushed by more associates who were pulling, prodding, and leading her away. They were all smiles as they led her into the salon. A tall, rather skinny man came into view and he sat her in the nearest chair and began to circle her.

"Hmm….first we'll work with your color and then we will do some cutting to tone down the poof factor you have going on here. We'll play around a bit and by the time I'm done with you, Mr. Malfoy out there will be hard pressed to keep his hands to himself."

"Ah, I don't think that will be a problem. He's my boss and we are purely professional. He's just being a good friend by doing all this for me."

The man smiled.

"My dear, Lucius is a sucker for gorgeous hair. Mark my words; he'll have to consciously stop himself from reaching out and touching yours when I'm done."

The thoughts came unbidden to her mind of Lucius running his fingers through her hair. She suppressed the shiver that threatened to come over her, and the goose bumps she got surprised her even more.

"Are you cold Hermione?"

She looked up into the mirror to see his cool grey eyes staring back at her from behind.

She suppressed another shiver.

"No Lucius. Got a chill for a moment, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

He smiled warmly at her.

He was rather handsome when he smiled like that.

_Wait, Lucius Malfoy handsome? Where had that come from?_

She looked up to see his profile in the mirror as he talked to Clarice.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Fashion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ch 4- Fashion

Hermione felt completely relaxed. Once her hair had been finished she had a pedicure and manicure. Now she was just waiting for Lucius to return.

"Madame Granger, this way if you please." Spoke Clarice sweetly.

"But, where is Lucius?"  
"He's off making some purchases. I'm going to take you to get fitted into some new clothing. Mister Malfoy will be along later."

"Alright then. Lead the way."

Lucius Malfoy was busy perusing the jewelry section, searching for baubles to complement Hermione's new look.

He had already settled on a platinum right hand ring from Cartier that had three bands interwoven with sporadic diamonds, Tiffany diamond stud earrings, and a beautiful Cartier tank watch. He was currently in search of a necklace to compliment everything.

In the last case, he found it.

It was a Swarovski silver chain with a crystal encrusted snake pendant.

"Perfect…" he purred as he signaled to one of his personal shoppers.

Hermione was beginning to feel a bit like Julia Roberts from _Pretty Woman_. She felt a bit silly feeling so giddy, but picking out clothes just was never this fun. And they never looked this good either.

All the clothes were magically altered to her specifications and they had dressed her from top to bottom, under and out. She knew there had to be bags and bags of the clothing she picked. There were undergarments and stockings, dresses, pants, jeans, blouses, suits, evening gowns, coats, wraps, gloves, scarves, skirts, shorts, heels, sandals, boots…..it went on and on.

She had been reluctant at first.

"Clarice, I can't possibly take this much. This is ridiculous!" she cried, spinning in a circle of clothing.

Clarice only smirked.

"Mister Malfoy gave me strict instructions. You are to have a full wardrobe for every season and occasion."

Hermione sighed.

"This is too much. I can't have him spending this much money on me..I"  
"Madame Granger, let me say this. Be glad he wants to spend his money on you. Do not tell him I said this, but he has never shopped here with anyone else except for the late Severus Snape. He usually shops alone for himself and almost never even for his ex-wife. You must be a great friend for him to bestow these gifts to you. He has vast amounts of wealth and it does do him good to spend it well, and, if I may be so bold, he has chosen wisely. You do the clothes justice Madame."

Hermione blushed.

"I suppose he will buy them anyway even if I refuse."  
"Most definitely."

Hermione smiled.

"Well…so what now?"  
" Now we pick out an outfit for dinner this evening."  
"Dinner?"

"Ah yes…but that is for Mister Malfoy to tell of." Clarice glanced at her watch.

"He should be along shortly. We'll have to work fast."

They settled on a cute black dress, and while Clarice packed her remaining outfits, Hermione dressed into a silk cornflower blue Pierre Cardin designed Paul & Joe dress. It was V-Neck with an empire waist, balloon sleeves and button cuffs. It clung in the right places and flowed beautifully. She wore cream, strappy jimmy choo stilettos to compliment the outfit. She twirled in the mirror, clutching her new Gucci bag to her side. She checked her new hair in the mirror and adjusted her turtle colored Chanel sunglasses.

"Madame Granger…are you ready?"

"Hmm..Oh yes Clarice."

She turned to walk out of the dressing room area but Clarice stopped her first.

"Before you go out, Mister Malfoy would like you to open these and put them on."

Hermione quirked her eyebrow.

"What are they?"  
"Accessories no lady could do without. Sit here a moment to open them." She motioned for the white plush chair behind her.

Hermione sat and opened each box in turn, more and more surprised with each one she opened. She was sure Clarice was tired of hearing her gasps of shock. She chuckled at the necklace.

_Slytherins_…

All the jewelry was in its place and she felt overwhelmed at the moment. She pushed away the voice in her head that kept telling her that she didn't deserve all of this.

_If he didn't think I deserved it, he wouldn't be doing it, so sod off,_ she told the voice.

"Just perfect Madame Granger. Are you ready to show Mister Malfoy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

So, the new Hermione Granger walked from the dressing room to the sitting area and into Lucius Malfoy's waiting gaze.

His smile lit up the room as he saw her and she fought a blush from creeping over her skin.

"Would you like me to twirl?" she spoke lightheartedly.

He made a twirling motion with his right hand.

She complied gratefully.

"So I assume I pass inspection."

"My dear you are a vision. The male wizarding population won't know what hit them."  
"You don't think the hair is too much of a change do you?"

He drew his gaze back over her now mostly honey blonde locks, with sparse brown streaks still visible here and there. It was sleek and voluminous, far from the frizzy mass of before. Her bangs were asymmetrical and parted from the left when looking at her.

She saw his hands visibly twitch and she grinned.

Georgio, her hairstylist, had been correct about Lucius' affinity for hair.

"It is stunning. It suits you well."

"Thank you….for everything. I keep feeling like this is all just too much Lucius. The clothes, the hair, and now the jewelry?"

He waved his hand in a dismissing motion.

"It's only money Hermione. I have plenty more."

"I know, I know. So what is this about dinner?"  
"I have made plans for us to dine at La Scala. It will be your unveiling so to speak."

"Well, I definitely picked a good dress then."

"Splendid. Now I believe it is time for a late lunch and then I will drop you at your flat. I will pick you up at seven."

She looked at her new watch.

"Oh! I can't believe it's almost two! We've been here for hours!"

"Time flies when you're having fun." He said with a grin.

"Clarice, thank you for all your help today."

"Anytime Madame Granger. Mister Malfoy, always a pleasure."

He nodded and ushered Hermione out to the main entrance hall.

"Are we apparating again?"

"No. A car is waiting for us outside."

"I see. No more underground today then."

"Ah..a lady in those shoes should never ride a tube train."

He held the door open for her and she walked out to flashbulbs and shouts.

"Ms. Granger! Are you seeing Lucius Malfoy?"

"Love the new look Ms Granger!

"Hermione! Care to comment on your ex-husbands new lover?"

"Hermione!"  
"Over here Miss Granger!"

She stood in shock for a moment before a pressure on her lower back urged her forward. She looked over to see Lucius looking cool and composed next to her, smiling brilliantly as he led her to the black Bentley waiting for them. She lifted her chin, smiled and waved back at the crowd before ducking into the car.

As the car moved away from the throng of reporters, she couldn't stop the silly smile from spreading across her face.

"Was that your doing?"

He gazed out the window a few seconds longer before turning towards her.

"Perhaps. Does that displease you?"

"It was fan-bloody-tastic." She replied before breaking out into laughter.

Lucius followed suit and they laughed all the way to lunch.


	5. Dark Diamond

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ch 5- Dark Diamond

Another one already! I just had to write again. Inspiration struck…J I promise things will get discussed, like more about Hermione's children, as the story develops. This story should take a while to build the way I want it to and ends, hopefully, somewhere around Beltane(end of April.) Right now they are somewhere around June or July. Oh, and the chapter titles are kind of like a soundtrack. They are song titles of something I was listening to that usually helps inspire me as I write. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. Please do review and give me any feedback you like. I love to receive it.

Hermione smoothed out her black Moschino dress and looked herself over in the mirror. She leaned onto the dresser counter and stared at her reflection. What to do now?

Lucius was pruning her for the male wizarding community, but was she truly ready for that? Looking pretty and having new clothes didn't change the fact that she was newly divorced and that she still felt heartbroken. Only time, she supposed, would heal that ache and a handsome face couldn't help either. She flashed back to Lucius' smile when he first saw her and smiled softly herself. He was quite the enigma, far from anything she would have thought him to be as a young girl. But then again, she never would have pegged Lucius as the type to be able to change. He had come so far since her school days when she was nothing but a mudblood to him and his son. Now she was treated as his equal, and he was showing her that he thought her worth far more than the dirty nickname for her lineage.

She remembered the day well when she realized how human he really was. She had always placed him in this separate category of unfeeling monsters, content to rule the world through their arrogance and money. Once she had started to work with him, locked in the same room for hours, she began to see what really lay beneath the icy exterior of the sharp tongued serpent: insecurity. All his arrogance, his pride, his extravagance was his way of hiding the fact that he was worried what other people thought of him. The war changed that, she surmised. It turned lives upside down and Lucius was definitely thrown from his element. Especially when his family was cleared by the Wizengamot. The whole wizarding world was shown first hand that Lucius Malfoy was not the cold hearted bastard they'd all thought he was. No, he was a man in love with his family. That day when it dawned on her, all her revelations about his man, was the day Draco came to tell him he was to be a grandfather.

_~Flashback~_

"We found out yesterday father."

Lucius looked somber from behind his desk, hands steepled in front of his face.

"Aren't you excited? We are going to name him Scorpius…"

Lucius looked away from his son quickly before getting up to stand near his office window.

"Congratulations Draco. That is wonderful news. I'm sure Astoria is ecstatic."

"Thanks Hermione. Yes, she's elated and already planning the nursery. How is yours coming along?"

She rubbed her beginning to bulge belly.

"Fabulously….I'm sure your father is just in shock and is very excited. Isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?" she spoke surprisingly gently as she approached his brooding form.

He turned toward her for a brief moment and it was all it took for her to see the tears on his face.

He cleared his throat.

"I am very happy my son. More happy than you could ever know." He spoke softly, turning to face him.

"We will have a family dinner this Sunday then?"

Lucius nodded and Draco hugged him before taking his leave.

When Draco had gone Hermione hesitantly had placed her hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

He sighed heavily.

"I am happy that I will have a grandson, but…"

"But..."

"Ms. Granger, I have not been a good man. My past is a web of lies and destruction. I was never a good enough father to Draco. I just hope he is a better father than I ever could be."

Hermione smiled.

"And you are worried this little one will judge you? Mr. Malfoy, this grandson will love the you that you are now. The you of yesterday is gone. Draco will be a wonderful father and you will be an even better grandfather."

He smiled warily.

"You read me well. I had always wanted more children, but Narcissa…once she produced an heir she was done. No more weight gain and swollen ankles. I was grateful she had given me at least Draco if none else."

"Well, you will be on your toes running after Scorpius when he arrives."

"As will you when Rose comes. Shouldn't you be sitting, by the way?"

She shook her head to clear out the cobwebs and the buzzer to her flat rang.

She slipped her Ferragamo wristlet purse on her arm before heading to the door.

The sight that met her eyes caused her to smother a gasp.

Lucius Malfoy, king of the suit and stately attire, stood before her in stonewash Diesel jeans, a black button down sport shirt with white screen printing, and black loafers. His hair was loose about his shoulders.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Surprised I see?"

"Well..yes…I've never.."

"Well I wouldn't want to outshine the star of the evening, but I'll be scouting for myself this evening as well as for you. And you look smashing by the way."

"Thank you. This is a good look for you. Much less imposing and intimidating."

"I'm glad you approve. Come, we have reservations. Do you have a coat?"  
"I think I'll be fine. It shouldn't get too cool tonight."

"Alright."

He held out his arm for her and she laced her arm through his.

She stopped in shock again.

"Lucius, I'm not sure how many more surprises I can take in one day! First you take the tube, then you rearrange a entire store's schedule, then a paparazzi setup, your outfit, and now you are going to tell me that you can drive too and intend to drive us to dinner?"

He shrugged.

"Never a dull moment dear, I promise you that. Yes, I can drive and will be driving us tonight. It's a hobby. You'll find I have quite the collection of cars."

"A hobby? Well, at least it's not a Ford Anglia."

"Ah no…and none of my cars fly in the air either." he said with a grin.

He walked up to the black Maserati GranTurismo and held open her door.

As her legs hit the rich leather seats, she felt some of her earlier melancholy slip into the back of her mind.

After he settled into the driver's seat they were off into the night. As his hand brushed her knee when he shifted, she told herself the butterflies were simply nerves about the coming evening.


	6. Upgrade U

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ch 6- Upgrade U

The next morning, Hermione stretched languidly as she awoke. She smoothed her hands over the Egyptian cotton and smiled.

_I might have to steal these…_ she thought.

The dinner had been spectacular. La Scala had served some of the best Italian food she ever ate. The establishment was something straight out of the forties, large and multi storied with a dance floor and stage with live music in the center. Lucius ordered for them of course: Caesar Salad, Chicken Marsala with Three Cheese Tortellini, and Tiramisu for dessert. When they had finished, Lucius purposefully left her alone at the table and traveled to the bar to chat up a lovely raven-haired woman. They had chosen to sit on the lower level right in front of the dance floor and Hermione watched the couples dancing slowly to the bright music from the band on the stage.

Soon, a young man that had been dining next to them, came over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss…I couldn't help but notice your date leave you to talk to that woman over there. Would you care for some company?"

She had smiled and invited him to sit with her.

They had great conversation, after explaining that Lucius was only her friend and not her date. She even got a few dances. The last dance, before hell broke loose, had Hermione smiling to herself.

Lucius had finally been dragged to the dance floor by some blonde beauty, who seemed a bit too tipsy to dance. Lucius was struggling to keep her from stepping on his feet.

She couldn't stop her laughter and the feeling that she hadn't been this happy in months. This had been a wonderful idea and lots of innocent fun. Will, her dance partner at the moment, just smiled and tried to move his hands a little lower. Just as they grazed her bum, flash bulbs popped and Hermione snapped her head towards the commotion. She was met with more flashbulbs before the photographers were skittering away with expressions of fear on their faces, followed by an angry Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Will asked.

"Um…I…yeah…what was…"she stammered, still in shock.

She looked to her right to see Lucius, looking murderous, walking back inside.

"Umm, thank you for the wonderful dances Will but I think its time for me to go."

"I understand. Hey, can I see you again sometime?"

She scrunched her brow a moment in thought.

"I'd like that. Um, I work at the ministry in the Magical Artifacts division. Just drop me a line there or something and we'll see what we can work out."

"Alright. Goodnight." He kissed her hand and walked over to the bar and caught the bartender's attention.

Hermione met Lucius at the front desk.

"What was that Lucius?"

"Rita Skeeter is what that was. Those were her photographers."

"Oh Bollocks! That nosy little..." Hermione sighed.

"Well, it could have been worse. It could have been you dancing with me which would have fed the rumors of you dating me."

She waved her hand at him dismissingly.

"I don't really care what people think anyway. They all had plenty to say when I left Ron so I have developed somewhat of a thick skin. Plus, what girl wouldn't want people to think that a rich and powerful pureblooded wizard such as yourself had designs on her? Especially if said girl was a half-blooded girl such as myself? Why the scandal would be legendary…."she said with a smirk.

"Ah stroking my ego are you?"

"Well as my boss it would be improper to be stroking anything else." She said with a purr.

Lucius looked at her in shock, opening his mouth as if to say something in retort but closing it when nothing would come out.

Hermione grinned evilly before she turned to face the front desk counter.

"Well anyway, that nosy beetle knows better than to write anything too salacious about me if she values her career and her freedom." She then turned back to Lucius before taking his arm.

"Lets get out of here."

He nodded and they walked out to the valet to wait for the car.

As soon as they were in the car and on the road Hermione burst into laughter.

She clutched at her sides as Lucius looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"What? Oh no, no. Look, I have to tell you something but I need a wizard's oath from you that you will tell no one."

He nodded and said the spell, pledging his silence.

"Alright, Rita is an unregistered Animagus. When I said she is a nosy beetle, I wasn't just being sarcastic. Rita is a beetle and she was sitting on the counter-top listening to our conversation."

"Ah, so that's what that was all about. For a second there I thought..."  
"That I was making a subtle pass at you? Oh, that was just a little show for her. Since she knows that I knew she was there, she wouldn't dare print it. I found out what she was back in the school days and she understands that I will turn her in to the ministry for being unregistered. She wouldn't risk her career."

"Well, it's a little early still. Would you care for a nightcap and we can discuss your dance partner?"  
"That would be nice. I'm sure you have a nice Cognac?"

"But of course. I have Louis XIII if you like that?"

"Perfect."

They had talked about both of their experiences. She about Will and he about Marissa and the blonde drunk Kari. Before long the clock was showing 2 a.m. Hermione yawned.

"Wow, its late and I think I've had too much Cognac. It always makes me sleepy." She yawned again.

Lucius put down his snifter.

"Tipsy!" he called softly, chuckling at the irony of his elf's name.

A small pop was heard as a small house elf came into the room.

"Master?"

"Please prepare Miss Granger one of the guest rooms. She will be staying the night."

"Yes sir. Of course." Replied Tipsy before popping out of the room.

Lucius stood and took Hermione's glass and set it on the side table.

"Come, lets get you to bed."  
"Hmm? Oh, I can go home Luciussss…I can umm floo…yes floo."she spoke lazily, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

"I'm fine…really…I'm.."she tried to speak before losing her footing and falling into the arms of Lucius.

"Ooops…hehe…sorry."

"You aren't fit to floo anywhere. You are staying here."

"Alright…maybe I'm a little tipsy…"

Just then Tipsy arrived.

"Master, the room is a ready."

"Thank you. Which is it?"  
"Next to Master Draco's old room sir."

"That will be all Tipsy, thank you."  
"Hey...Im tipsy too."  
"yes Tipsy lets go." He stooped over and caught her up into his arms before apparating into the bedroom.

"Wow..next time warn a girl…hmmm…you do have such pretty hair." she said as she ran her hands through his tresses.

He chuckled as he laid her on the bed. He removed her shoes and then pulled out his wand, transfiguring her dress into a black nightgown. He then pulled the covers over her. Lastly he reached up to remove the few pins she had placed in her hair.

"You hair is pretty too." He spoke softly and she smiled as he ran his fingers through it.

"Night Lucius. Thank you."

"Goodnight Hermione."

He gave her one last look before apparating to his own bedroom.


	7. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ch 7- I Won't Say I'm in Love

_I'm so sorry for the very long delay! I hope this will have been worth the wait and that I will be able to update more regularly. J As always I appreciate your feedback!_

Hermione sat in her flat sipping her tea, reliving the previous evening's events.

Lucius had actually offered to sit for her so she could go on a date with Will. Her planned sitter ended up with the flu and she was in last minute need. He hadn't batted and eye and offered as soon as her predicament had left her mouth. To say she was grateful was an understatement.

She left her children in his and Tipsy's capable hands and had come home soon after, having being stood up.

Upon entering her flat she held in laughter as she took in the scene: Lucius had bits of flour all over him and the children were giggling as they ate their warm chocolate chip cookies. Tipsy was taking another tray out of the oven. Lucius was pouring them glasses of milk and they were graciously accepting the beverages. She never thought she would see the day lucius Malfoy was being domestic, and baking cookies no less! It took her mind instantly away from the disappointment of being stood up, warmth filling her at him being so kind to Rose and Hugo.

"Well hello my lovelies! I see you've been busy since I've been gone."

"mummy!" they replied in unison, rushing over form their chairs to meet her with hugs.

"Back so soon Hermione?" Lucius asked, hurriedly casting a cleansing charm on himself.

Hermione smirked.

"Aww you looked so cute with flour in your hair. And yes, I am back so soon. He didn't show."

Lucius frowned.

"I'm sorry Hermione. You can do better anyway."

"Its fine. It just means I get to eat with my three favorite people." she spoke without thinking.

He smiled softly.

"That is to say, I mean…"she stammered.

"An excellent idea. Rose, help your brother get cleaned up for dinner and get cleaned up yourself, alright?" spoke firmly yet gently, choosing not to notice her admission.

"Yes sir" Rose said cheerily and grabbed her little brother by the hand and lead him to their bedrooms.

With a wave of his wand the kitchen was put to rights and the newly baked cookies were in a container.

"And what does the lady feel like having this evening?"

"It's alright Lucius, I'll make dinner."

"Ah ah, no." he stopped her from making her way into the kitchen by placing his arms on her shoulders.

"This was your date night, so if you will permit me, the three of us shall be your dates for the evening." he said with a smile.

"That is very nice of you Lucius. You never cease to amaze me." she said smiling in return.

"I try sometimes." he said lightly while leaning on the counter.

It was then she really noticed his attire: green button down, unbuttoned collar and rolled up sleeves, black slacks, and black shoes, hair pulled back, making him look so real and down to earth, and daresay handsome.

Suddenly the room felt a bit warmer to Hermione and she found herself wanting to free his hair and run her hands through it. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Alright well, I guess I'll check on the children and then relax a bit. As for the menu, I'm sure whatever you come up with will please me."

She quickly turned and exited the room, leaving Lucius to stare after her.

"Tipsy, do you have any suggestions?"

"oh yes sir, Tipsy be thinking that Roasted chicken and sides would be most liked by the little ones and surely by Ms. Hermione as well."

"Excellent. Please gather everything we need from the kitchens at the Manor and bring it all back here so we can get started."

"Yes sir, but leave it all to Tipsy. No need for you to be helping. Tipsy is glad to make the meal."

"Alright, I'll be in the living room if anything comes up."

Tipsy nodded vigorously before apparating away with a crack.

She sighed. She had stood with her back against the wall, listening to him talk to Tipsy and then as he rustled around in the living room. He picked up magazines, put away toys, then settled into the recliner. She assumed he was reading something because she could hear pages turning. She sighed again. She had berated herself for eavesdropping. Berated herself for feeling something she couldn't place pool in her belly at him being so…nice, caring, gentlemanly.

After checking on Rose and Hugo, she had freshened up and walked out into the living room. She smiled and spoke to Tipsy in the kitchen for a moment on the way and was caught off guard by the sight before her.

Lucius was stretched out in the recliner, book resting on his chest, asleep. She padded softly to his side and looked down on him. He looked so much younger in sleep, all the harsh lines softened. She knew he had troubles sleeping, and it warmed her to know he was at least able to sleep in her home. Dinner wasn't ready yet and she wanted to let him get all the sleep he could. She quietly sat on the couch next to the recliner and picked up a magazine to read. She found that she couldn't concentrate much on the articles, and would much rather concentrate on the soft sounds of his breathing. An errant thought entered her head..

_I could do this every day._

"Well I wasn't expecting that.." she whispered softly to herself.

_I wasn't expecting you…_her mind continued.

It was all so confusing. The evening had been lovely. She had woken him gently, and he had expressed his apologies for falling asleep. She of course told him that was rubbish and that she was glad he had been able to get some rest. The children behaved and ate their dinner as Lucius had instructed them to, earning themselves cookies for dessert.

Hermione had thanked Lucius for saving the evening and he had been adamant that no thanks were necessary. After Tipsy had finished cleaning up, they both left after lucius bid her goodnight.

She sighed as she noticed her tea had gone cold during her musings.

She was so off kilter. She didn't want to date random men. She didn't want to look into another man's eyes. She didn't want another man to hold her close. She didn't mind in the least that she had been stood up, for the evening had been the best she had in a long time. She was an intelligent girl, so she knew what this meant. But she didn't want to say it, scared that it would make it real and then it would have to change. What if he could never love her? What if he thought the idea preposterous? She certainly couldn't just tell him. She didn't want to be in love with her boss, with her friend. But Merlin help her, she was.


	8. Can't Change Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ch 8- Can't Change Me

_Inspired by Chris Cornell's Can't Change Me. Another chapter already! I hope you all like it. Please review!._

"Well that was particularly unexpected. Are you alright?" asked Hermione concerned.

Lucius picked himself up from the floor where he had landed not moments before. They had thought to have rid the painting of all the curses, but a blasting hex had been hidden in the back of the frame, sending Lucius to his arse when he tried to pick it up and move it.

He rubbed his back a little before replying, "yes quite."

He waved his wand and muttered the counter-curse before grasping the frame again and moved it against the wall.

"Well another day's work is done. Would you care to come to the Manor this evening and have dinner?"

"I'd love too! I can bring Tipsy those cookbooks she asked about."  
"Rose and Hugo are with Mrs. Weasley?"  
She shook her head as she filed away papers.

"No, with Ron. They'll be with him until the start of school. Well, primary for Rose and nursery for Hugo."

"I'm sure they will enjoy that."  
She placed the last file back in the cabinet and turned and walked to lean on his desk.

He shuffled some papers together, signing some, then putting his pen away.

"Shall I go home first and change into something more casual?" she asked while raking the Zen garden she bought him as a cute gesture some weeks before. He had looked at it, not understanding.

"_Why would I want to rake sand?"_

"_It is supposed to be calming and release stress."_

He had scoffed and said it was a silly notion, yet she caught him numerous times since then absentmindedly raking the sand when he was lost in thought.

He smiled at her.

"If you would like. I'm going to floo straight from here and let Tipsy know you are coming."

"Alright. I won't take long. Oh! I know we only discussed it in passing, but would you like to watch a muggle movie tonight?"  
"That would be acceptable. I can get Draco to stop nagging me about not using the home theater he installed for me on my birthday"

"You know he only did that to give you something different to do in that house by yourself. I'm surprised you've never used it."

"Well, I've never really asked him how. He showed me once when it was done, but I wasn't really paying attention and, to be honest, I didn't really have the desire to use such muggle means for entertainment. Cars were always my one secret love of the muggle world once I was first thrust into it. But I have found, more and more as of late, that I don't mind things muggle much anymore." he said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad. Well I'll be off then and meet you at the Manor." she said brightly, grabbing her purse and leaving to the ministry floo system.

_I don't mind a certain muggleborn much at all as well, _he thought before getting up to leave himself.

Hermione couldn't contain her amusement. They had watched _About a Boy_ and Lucius had laughed more than she had ever seen him.

"Sweet Merlin, Hugh Grant needs to never sing in public again!" he exclaimed after the movie ended.

She chuckled.

"If you thought that was bad, don't watch _Mamma Mia_. Pierce Brosnon is simply horrid at singing. Not sure why they would cast him in a musical if he can't sing."

"Well since you have shown me how to work all of this, I will definitely be using it more. And I will be sure the add that movie to the list of things I will not be watching."

They sat in a drawing room-turned-home theater on a lovely and very plush couch surrounded by chairs, a coffee table, in front of the screen the movie projected on.

Sometime during the film she had leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulder. She found it very comfortable and he was very warm and smelled of spices.

Lucius was very comfortable as well. He was glad that Will boy hadn't worked out. He had come to find that he would much rather keep her for himself. Now, telling her that was a different story. He had tried many times to begin to tell her his growing fondness for her, but never really found the right moment or would lose the nerve. Him, Lucius Malfoy, afraid to tell a woman he was interested in her? Damned right he was. Having been in a relationship where love wasn't a factor it was all new to him. Everything was about appearance before; about the show. But in the simplicity of just being with another person, through his many evenings with Hermione, he found that he had been missing out on so much more in his life. She was an intellectual equal, very beautiful(even without the makeover), and accepted him just as he was.

He looked sideways at her face and found that he could very easily just kiss her now. Her cheeks had the lovely flush that came when she drank brandy and her eyes danced with mirth at watching the, what did she call them?, oh yes "deleted scenes".

As the last scene played, she drank the last bit of brandy from her glass before reluctantly moving to place it on the table and stretch.

"You know Lucius, I am so very glad that we are friends. You are one of my best now, you know?"

He felt a pang in his chest at the word "friends". It was a reminder that she did not feel the way he did. He forced a smile.

"I'm glad." he said softly.

If friends were all they could be, he would take what he could get.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I haven't drunk that much, but I must confess the desire to sleep on those fabulous sheets again." she said with a grin.

"Hmm I know what I'm getting you for your birthday then. But yes of course you may stay. I'll have Tipsy prepare the room." he said with a smirk, moving off the couch to call for Tipsy.

Hermione awoke around two in the morning needing to use the loo. She tried going back to sleep after, but found her thoughts kept running circles in her head. She decided to go to the library and read on the lounge for a bit to unwind. She went into the closet and pulled out the matching black robe that hung there. Lucius had graciously told her that Tipsy took it upon herself to purchase some things in case Hermione stayed over again. She found it to be a sweet gesture. She pulled it on over her long black nightgown and silently made her way to the library, hoping not to wake Lucius or Tipsy.

Upon entering the library, however, she saw the hearth was lit and Lucius, clad in night-clothes and robe, stood silhouetted in moonlight looking out one of the high arched windows. She saw the dark circles under his eyes he must be hiding with glamour charms and felt immediate sympathy for him. She wondered what was still troubling him and keeping him from slumber. She brushed her hair from her face and walked carefully on bare feet over the ornate carpeting to stand behind him. He inclined his head backwards a little to acknowledge her presence.

She carefully stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his front and up over his shoulders, laying her cheek between his shoulder blades, hugging him from behind.

He seemed to draw a ragged breath and she thought he was about to cry. He covered one of her hands with his and she smiled into his robe.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she offered in a whisper.

His slight chuckle vibrated against her and she realized she had never been this close to him for this long before. When he turned to look over his shoulder at her, his hair fell back from over his shoulder and into her face. She moved her head to let it fall against him and he began to turn. She let her arms fall then and he released her hand.

"Sit" he said softly, directing her to the chaise.

She sat, watching him begin to pace slowly. She waited patiently for him and finally he stopped and took a heavy breath.

"I have not slept well since Narcissa left."  
Her eyes widened.

"But that has been months!"

"Yes. I am aware." he said somewhat stiffly.

"That was not a judgment, simply an expression of concern." she replied.

He nodded in acceptance.

"So you miss her then?" she said quietly, silently saddened. Of course she couldn't ever expect him to love her if he still loved his wife!

He shook his head.

"Not really."

She took on a confused expression.

"Not really?"

He sighed.

"Our marriage was not built or based on love. I can admit to becoming grateful to her for bearing me a son and for standing by me at times, but I never loved her. When I say not really, it is because I find it is not really her that I miss, but I miss her being there. I am not accustomed to being alone, and even though I was alone in my time at Azkaban I spent much of that time not in my right mind because of the dementors."

Her face immediately softened and a look of compassion crossed her face.

He chuckled. "How absurd to think Lucius Malfoy is afraid of being alone hmm?"

She shook her head and stared at him for a moment. He grew uncomfortable at her gaze and looked away.

He heard the rustle of her gown and robe and looked to see her before him holding out her hand.

He looked down at her outstretched hand and took it, not knowing what it was for.

"Come on then." she said pulling him toward the door.

He followed mindlessly until she asked "which way is your room?"

"Hermione wha-" he started but she cut him off with a tug.

"Hush now. Which way?"

He stared at her a moment before realizing she was serious and began moving.

She was inwardly impressed at the size and majesty of his chambers. Everything was a varying rich emerald brocade: the drapes, the carpet, the comforter. As she took in the bed her brain finally decided to come alive and question just what she was doing. She told that voice to shut it.

She pulled back the covers and smoothed the sheets as he watched in silence from the doorway.

She then walked towards him and shut the door.

"Hermione, you don't have to-" he tried again but she cut that off as well.

"I am your friend and I can't stand the thought of you not getting any rest. This is what friends do, they help each other if they can. It is within my ability to help you and so I will." she spoke firmly.

She then removed her robe, draping it along the foot of the bed, before sliding in and pulling the covers up to her chin.

He slowly undid his robe and placed it beside hers before getting in beside her.

He stayed a respectable distance from her, as the bed was quite large, and he lay there for a moment looking at her and she back at him.

_Not how I thought we would end up in bed together, _she thought.

"Thank you for being my friend Hermione. I'm not sure I deserve you."

"Everyone deserves a good friend. Goodnight Lucius."

"Goodnight."

His eyes slowly closed and for the first time in months, Lucius Malfoy slept.

Hermione waited until she knew he was finally sleeping and fell into slumber herself not long after.


	9. Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ch 9- Hard

_Hard_ is by Rihanna

It had been quite a welcome way to wake up. Her head lay snuggled under his chin,leg between his, and his arms wrapped around her. He had woken some time before she, but he was content to lay there with her in his arms. Stolen moments that he could not have if she were awake. He had breathed in the scent of her hair, filed away the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands. It was good that she woke up when she did, otherwise the train of his thoughts would have derailed into dangerous territory. Especially with her leg placed where it was. He pretended to stir when she did and they said their good mornings while breaking apart.

"How did you sleep?" she asked while running her hands through her sleep mussed hair.

He smiled and replied "Best I've had in quite some time."

She practically beamed at him then.

"I'm very glad." she spoke before walking to open the curtains.

Sunlight flooded the room, warming her where she stood. The green of the room took on a vibrant hue that reminded her of emeralds. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him staring back at her.

_She is a goddess, _was the only thought that came to his mind then. The sunlight created a fuzzy aura around her which highlighted her hair and her skin tone.

She looked away first, his gaze feeling heavier than she could bear, feeling self conscious at her state of dress.

The silence between them felt odd for the first time since they first started working together and he coughed and regained himself.

"Well, breakfast should be ready shortly. I'll walk you back to your room so you can get ready for the day."

"Alright." she replied, following him.

An hour later found them in the dining room, remnants of breakfast being cleared by Tipsy.

Lucius covertly observed Hermione over his Daily Prophet. She was drinking her morning tea, silently perusing a letter Pig had sent her from Ron. It had always been curious to him how owls were able to find their intended recipients just about anywhere. Their earlier awkwardness at waking up, was replaced with the comfortable companionship they always shared.

His concern was raised when he saw her brow furrow.

"That ignorant prat!" she exclaimed before releasing an exasperated sigh.

"What has he done now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She slid the letter over to him to read, resting her head on her hand.

"He does not approve of me spending so much time with you and is not alright with you spending time with Rose and Hugo. Rose mentioned something in passing about how much fun she had making cookies with you. He needs to get over himself. At least you have half a brain, where Lavender does not. How ridiculous!"

Lucius furrowed his brow at the childish rant contained in the letter.

"I have half a mind to send him a howler! He doesn't approve...ha! Like he has a say in my life anymore. I can't believe he is still trying to control what I do."

"He is trying to ruffle your feathers. Pay him no mind. He isn't worth the energy." he spoke while sliding her back the letter.

"Yes, you're right. Well, I'm not letting that ruin my weekend. Though I'm sure Ron will try to come argue with me when I don't respond."

He smiled.

"You are welcome to stay here if you like. The library is at your disposal, as well as any part of the house or grounds. He would not dare show his face here, plus he wouldn't be allowed on the property anyway unless I gave him permission, which I will not."

She smiled back at him.

"Thank you. It will be nice to relax in peace with no one to bother me, except you of course."

He place his hand over his heart and adopted a look of feigned hurt.

"So I am a bother now am I?"

She laughed.

"Of course not. Far from it. I suppose I'll go home to pack a few things and come back."

"Excellent. Draco may be here when you return with Astoria and Scorpius. He mentioned that they might come for a visit."  
"Oh, well I don't want to be a bother. I can just stay home."

"You could never be a bother my dear. I'm sure Draco would be glad to see you."

"Alright then. I shouldn't be long." She rose from the table and went to floo home.

"Lucius?" she called to a seemingly empty house.

Tipsy appeared suddenly.

"Master Lucius be outside at the swimming pool Miss Hermione."  
"oh Tipsy you startled me!"

Tipsy looked horrified.

"It's alright, it's alright" Hermione soothed.

"Thank you Tipsy. Is Draco here?"

"Master Draco left with Mrs. Malfoy earlier. Little Malfoy is with Master Lucius."

"A swim sounds like a nice idea. I'll just go change and join them."

Tipsy nodded and vanished.

As she walked out onto the lush grounds surrounding the Manor, giggling and splashing could be heard.

The thought of seeing Lucius playing with his grandson made her smile, but she was wholly unprepared for what awaited her.

She had never seen Lucius without a shirt. He was well built for a man of his age. He had sculpted abdominals with strong arms and shoulders. He wore swimming shorts, thank heavens he wasn't a speedo man for she might have fainted at that sight, which showed of his muscled legs. He even had shapely feet. All of that was enough to make her mouth water, but that much manliness bathed in water was almost too much. Heaven help her for Lucius Malfoy wet was absolutely sinful. She consciously told herself to walk straight and not wobble at the sight of him. He was currently climbing out of the pool, and she watched him in fascination as he walked over to the water slide. His hair clung to him in waves down his back and water beaded off him. She felt like she was watching in slow motion and she felt her heart constrict in her chest when he looked over and caught her ogling him.

She couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks as she looked away and walked towards the nearest lounge chair. She placed her book on the side table and looked back over to the pool when she heard Scorpius call out to her.

"Hermione!" he called out to her while swimming to the pool's edge.

She was placed back into the g-rated present by the little blonde blur making his way to her.

"Scorpius you shouldn't run, you could fall. Then I would never hear the end of it from your father." she scolded with a smile.

She was enveloped in a wet hug around her lower half.

"Careful Scorpius, you'll get Ms. Granger's dress wet." Lucius admonished lightly, coming to stand at the chair next to hers.

"Oh it's alright Lucius. It's just a swim dress over my swimsuit."

"I'm going on the water-slide! Wanna watch me? I can go all by myself now." the boy exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione chuckled.

"Of course dear. Go on, but don't run!" she called after him as he all but skipped to the slide.

She looked at Lucius as he toweled off his face with a questioning glance.

"It is charmed. It will always land him straight up in the water. Plus he is excited that he learned to swim last week."

"Ah I see."

"Hermione! Watch me!" Scorpius cried from the top of the slide.

"I'm watching!" she replied.

She laughed when he landed in the water and clapped her hands. He then swam to the end of the pool and she walked over and crouched by the edge.

"That was smashing Scorpius! You really are growing up you know? Pretty soon you'll be swimming laps around your grandfather."

"Yep!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest a bit in the water.

"Are you going again?"  
"Yeah!" he cried while climbing out.

She wished that Rose and Hugo were there to play with him. They would have loved playing on the slide. Hugo would have to ride with his floaties, charm or not, but it would have been fun. She sighed before shrieking as Lucius picked her up and threw her into the pool.

She came up sputtering and pushing her hair from her face.

"Lucius? What in Merlin's name possessed you? Oh my dress..." she spoke swimming to the edge of the pool.

"You said it was just a swim dress. Plus you were looking as though you were having sad thoughts. Needed to liven things up a bit" he said with a smirk.

She grinned evilly before pulling off her white terrycloth dress and throwing it out of the pool.

He was momentarily distracted by the now clearly visible red bikini top and the view that was presented with that. Hermione took that opportunity and muttered a wandless spell and laughed as he made a splash into the pool.

As he surfaced he wiped the hair and water from his face grinning like a maniac.

"Turnabout is fair play." she spoke with a dazzling smile.

He began to advance on her slowly with a predatory glint in his eye.

"Grandfather watch me!" came the voice of Scorpius.

"Saved for now by a little boy, but I wouldn't turn my back if I were you." he spoke lightly before turning to watch his grandson.

"Alright Scorpius! Let's see!" he called, watching in great delight as he slid down the water-slide.

He was definitely glad he had had the forethought to have that installed when Scorpius was born.

"Wanna have a turn Hermione?"

"Of course! You just keep an eye on your grandfather for me though. He seems to have it out for me."

"I'll protect you!" he stated proudly.

"Looks like the beginnings of a little Gryffindor Lucius." she spoke while exiting the pool.

He had no reply for he was mesmerized by the sight of the rest of her swimsuit, well what there was of it.

It was going to be a LONG afternoon and he was so very glad.


	10. The Boss My Chick Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ch 10- The Boss/My Chick bad

_The Boss_ is by Rick Ross

_My Chick Bad_ is by Ludacris

"He is going to be out like a light tonight when he goes to bed." Hermione whispered softly.

Lucius looked over at Scorpius, who was looking ready for bed. It was good the movie was almost over.

"Remind me again how you talked me into this in the first place?"

Hermione smirked.

"hmm, lets see. I asked if you wanted to take Scorpius to muggle London to see the new Disney movie, and you weren't paying attention. Just mumbled 'sure, whatever you want'. I wonder what was on my chest that was so interesting?"

If the theater wasn't so dark, she would've seen his flush.

"Ahem, yes, well, I thought I saw a spider on you."

She debated making him squirm some more over it, but ultimately let it go.

When the lights came back on in the theater, the trio made their way out into the lobby.

"Mommy!" Hermione turned, startled, to see Rose running up to her.

She smiled brightly before dropping to her level to hug her daughter.

"Hi sweetie! What are you doing here?"

"We came with grandpa. He wanted to visit a muzzled cinema."

She looked behind her and Hermione followed her gaze.

"Muggle Rose, not muzzled." she corrected while standing up slowly.

"Got him dad? You want me to carry him?"

"I've got him. Wait, where's Rose?"

Ron looked around nervously.

"She's here." called Hermione.

Ron looked at her in surprise, before his face morphed into anger.

"Lucius!" called Rose brightly, running over to give him a hug around his legs.

Lucius smiled warmly.

"Hello Rose. Rose, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Hermione's daughter Rose."

Scorpius waved shyly, half behind Lucius.

Rose waved back.

"Rose, come over here please." came Ron's stern voice.

Her face visibly fell.

"Bye Lucius. Bye Scorpius." she said softly before walking back to join her father.

Hermione visibly stiffened when Ron began to speak harshly at her.

"How can you stand to be out with _him_? Didn't I make it clear that I didn't like you associating with him? That our children aren't to be as well? Now our daughter is hugging death eaters."

"_Former_ death eater. How dare you Ronald. How dare you speak to me in this manner, in front of our children no less, as if you own me. As if you have any say in who I can and cannot see..."

"Good evening Arthur, Hugo, hello again Rose. Ah, Arthur, would you be so good as to take the children outside for a moment. I need to speak with Ronald. Thank you ever so much. Hermione, would you mind taking Scorpius outside as well?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she saw the hardness in his gray eyes. His voice gave away no anger, but his eyes spoke volumes. He was livid.

She nodded, picking up Scorpius and following her children and Arthur outside.

When he was sure they had left the room, Lucius unleashed.

To Ron, it seemed as if Lucius had grown taller, but in reality it was from him shrinking away from him.

A muffilato charm was cast, privacy wards thrown up, and Ron found his feet were rooted to the floor, all done wandlessly.

"I am only going to say this once, Weasley, so listen well. You will never speak to Hermione that way again, and especially not in front of Rose and Hugo. I will not have you insulting her, or sullying her name. I may not have always been the best of men, but I take pride in the care I continue to provide for my son and my grandson. I care about Hermione and about your children. I will not have you insulting me further with this nonsense that they aren't safe with me around. You will stop threatening Hermione, because if you don't, I will make sure that you regret it for the rest of your asinine life. As you were so good to remind, I was a death eater at one time. You're lucky that I am a gentleman, otherwise you would be leaving this conversation bleeding."

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?" Ron retorted weakly.

Lucius chuckled darkly.

"No threats Weasley. Just a promise."

With that he turned and walked out, releasing the charms and spells as he left.

When he walked out into the night, he heard laughing and smiled.

Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius were eating ice cream cones and chatting excitedly.

Hermione and Arthur seemed to be having a nice exchange as they were both smiling softly.

His heart warmed in his chest to see Hermione's eyes light up when she saw him. It was enough to make a man continue to hope.

"Grandfather!" yelled Scorpius before running to him. Lucius picked him up as Hermione walked over.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh, everything is fine. We had a nice chat, didn't we Weasley?" he spoke as Ron came outside.

Ron nodded.

"Come on dad, lets get them home. Say goodnight to mommy."

The two rushed their mom and she gave out kisses and hugs.

"I'll see you soon loves. Bye now!"

"Bye mommy!" they said in unison before rushing to their dad and grandfather.

"Is it time to go home grandfather?"

"Yes Scorpius. Would you like to accompany us to Draco and Astoria's to take him home?"

Hermione smiled.

"I'd love to."

She didn't realize how much that decision would change the course of everything.

Dropping off Scorpius was mostly uneventful. She had a short conversation with Astoria about her new drapes in the parlor before saying goodnight to Scorpius as Astoria took him to bed. Draco and Lucius talked for a bit, before Draco took his leave to say goodnight to his son.

"Well that was nice ending to a well-rounded day." she said on the way out to the car.

He smiled.

"Yes it was."

"Lucius?" came another feminine voice, in a much higher pitch than Hermione's.

"Narcissa." he replied shortly.

"And is that the illustrious mudblood you work with?"she asked with sarcasm, gesturing to Hermione.

"How low you have become, associating yourself with filth."

Hermione saw the vein threatening to pop out of Lucius' throat. The same one was threatening to pop out of hers.

She casually strolled up next to Lucius and linked her hand in his and leaned into him before addressing Narcissa.

"Oh good evening Narcissa. How lovely to see you. I hope you don't mind, but we'll have to skip the pleasantries tonight. This filth was about to take your ex home to engage in some filthy activities. Do say hello to your French poodle for us." she pulled him along with her to the car, moving to walk backward while pulling him by the shirt. Knowing she was still watching them she leant against the car before pulling him down by the back of his neck to kiss him. He responded heartily, pinning her between himself and the car, grasping a handful of her curls in one hand, the nape of her neck with the other.

They distantly heard her huff, the clicking of her heels as she stormed off, and the front door open and slam closed.

Hermione broke away from him at the sound and touched her mouth before smiling.

"I guess we both were able to get even today." she spoke softly.

His eyes were glittering with fire and she felt her belly jump. He casually moved away from her.

"will you be staying at the Mansion tonight?" he spoke huskily.

"Yes." she whispered.

He nodded, worried if he opened his mouth, he would spill his heart out to her.

The ride home was spent in silent analysis. When they arrived, he opened the car door for her and helped her out of the car. She moved to take her hand back but he held fast.

She blushed as they moved into the house.

When they reached the main staircase he let go of her hand.

"Shall I call for Tipsy to escort you to your room?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Alright, goodnight then." he spoke before beginning to ascend the stairs.

She didn't know where the courage came from, but before she could stop it she had spoken.

"But you can."

He stopped.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

She moved to join him at the top of the stairs.

"Lets go" she spoke grabbing his hand and moving in the direction of her room.

He followed wordlessly.

At her door, she turned to thank him and found him immediately staring at her lips. She licked them unconsciously and saw him swallow. It was all the confirmation she needed.

She placed her hands on the lapels of his coat and pulled harshly while stepping up on tiptoe, crushing her mouth to his. He groaned in satisfaction before pushing her up against the door.

Merlin, she hadn't been snogged like this in years. It was deliciously wonderful. His hands were smoothing over her back and bum, and hers were buried in his silky mane. At some point, one of her legs wrapped around him. The only reason she realized this was when she felt his hand graze her thigh.

She impulsively pulled at his hair then and felt him shudder.

Eventually they came up for air and rested their foreheads together while their breathing began to calm.

"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked breathlessly, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Oh yes." she whispered before kissing his palm.

His eyes fluttered closed at that.

"Lets go to bed." she whispered.

His eyes shot open at that.

"Just to sleep." she corrected, realizing how that came across.

He kissed her forehead.

"alright."

"I'll just change and meet you at your room."

An hour later she was nestled in his arms in his bed. Just as she was drifting off she heard him speak.

"Should we talk about whats happening?" he whispered.

She turned in his arms to look at him before kissing him soundly.

"Sleep first" was all she said before turning back over.

He kissed her shoulder in reply before drifting off into his dreams.


End file.
